My Friend Toy Foxy
by Clarissa Fazbear
Summary: Right when Toy Chica woke up, she has gotten a new life, with a job to entertain children and to spend time with wonderful friends. But, in the darkest part of her mind, an unknown source of evil starts controlling her, making her do things she wouldn't even think of doing. Will she defeat this unknown source, or will she become another victim of Freddy Fazbear's dark history?


**Authors Note:**

 **Hey Everyone! This is my first story I have ever done. I have gotten inspired by a few other authors, including Koili, KudleyFan93, and more! I hope you enjoy my new story " _My Friend Toy Foxy"._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Five Night's At Freddy's. That wonderful game series is made by the great Scott Cawthon._**

 **Chapter 1: Friendship**

We've always been friends. Ever since we were first built. Maybe we were like best friends. But, after what happened, I wouldn't even look at her now, like I did back then. Ever since the incident. Let me tell you everything from the beginning. But first, let me tell you who I am.

My name is Chica. Oh! I mean, TOY Chica. I am nothing like my older counterpart. If you want, you can just call me Chi. I am the Birthday Party Animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. My friends, Toy Bonnie (also known as Blue) and Toy Freddy (also known as Fred) are always with me on stage, whenever I am up and running.

Fred is the Lead Singer, and Blue is the Lead Guitarist. Man-, I mean, Toy Foxy, was like a pirate story teller, for the younger ones. But, now, she has a different job. That doesn't matter right now, but later, it will.

After I was built, I was taught everything that will happen in a couple days. The old animatronics will be scrapped, and we would replace them in the new restaurant that was going to open up. After I was told everything I have learned, another animatronic came into the room I was in. "Fred, will it be okay if I can show her around?" The animatronic said.

I had a good look at her. She was white, with pink around her eyes, chest and on the end of her tail. She also had pants with a belt, and a hook rests over her right hand. Over her eye was an eye patch. She had a pirate accent, I found out, and she seem to have slightly sharp teeth. But, they didn't too sharp. Not sharp enough to hurt anyone anyway. I guess it was those 'bite or bark' kind of things.

"Sure, Toy Foxy" Fred said. "I think she should look at this dump, before the new place opens. If you want, you can also show her old counterpart too". Toy Foxy turned to me, then gestured me to her. I have been in the place for so long, I needed to get out. But as I did my first step, I started to wobble, and then fell. I sighed. _Well_ , I thought, _if I was suppose to entertain kids, I was doing a bad job at it. I can't even stand!_ "Oh, looks like ye need some help," Toy Foxy said. With the help of Toy Freddy, she helped me stand up.

Suddenly, I slipped a little out of Toy Foxy's grip on me, and I accidentally took off her eye patch. When I looked at her to apologize, I suddenly stopped. Her eye that wasn't being covered was fine. It was white, with the iris being yellow. She also had a pupil, like all eyes have. Her other eye was what stopped me. It was black, with a yellow iris. It had no pupil at all. I just stared at her. I couldn't speak or move. All I could do was look at that eye! Finally, she took the eye patch from me, then put it on her. Then, she sighed."If ye don't want me to bestow ye a tour, I be fine. Ye can ask Blue instead,". She looked down, and I felt bad. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, it just surprised me. Well, it did scare me a little, but who wouldn't be?

"It's okay," I said, trying to cheer her up, "I was just surprised, that all. It's new to me, just like everything else. Plus, it looks cool!". She looked at me, smiling. "Ye really think it's cool?" She asked, surprised. "Yeah! You can tell me all about it during the tour!". She smiled. Her ears even wiggled with joy! "Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Time for the tour!"

It took a while before doing the tour, because I had to learn to stand and walk on my own. Finally, the tour started. It wasn't really the best tour in the world. Toy Foxy and I kept talking, like best friends. And every once in a while, she would stop, and show me what was right in front of me. After the tour and the showing of the older counterparts, I started to feel a little tired. Finally, Toy Foxy lead me to the a room near the kitchen, where I instantly fell into sleep mode.

* * *

I had no dreams, at first. Only darkness. Then, I was in the Backstage, but it was different. Everything was dark and misty. It was like looking at a giant cloud before a thunderstorm. When I went to put the light switch on, I was suddenly pulled to another room. It was dark, like the Backstage, but there was a light. Far away. " _Go toward the light_ " something whispered. I didn't want to, but I got there anyway. Once I got there, I found out what was in the light.

A high chair, like a kings, was on the top of a mountain made out of Animatronic parts. Heads, arms, and other parts were piled with it. In the chair was an animatronic. It looked like Fred's older counterpart, the original Freddy Fazbear. No red cheeks, not kid looking, and was also scrapped looking. But the one thing that was different with Freddy was that it wasn't brown. It was Gold.


End file.
